


Stay

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver is the Arrow, meet cute, olicity au, prompt I found on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: One night after finishing patrol, Oliver finds that his brooding space on top of the QC rooftop has been invaded by a certain bubbly blond.A short and sweet Olicity meet cute!





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks!
> 
> I was clicking around on Twitter and found this prompt by the very talented @shani_art. 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/shani_art/status/902622612580429824
> 
> It called out to me and I just had to write it!
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone has written this prompt yet but here is my version of it that I whipped up tonight! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: I do not have Twitter so couldn't ask for permission to use the prompt but if there are any issues please let me know!

The first time he sees her on the roof, Oliver’s immediate instinct was to go “Grrrr” at the petite blond and scare the daylights out of the poor girl. With the burden of the city on his shoulders, the roof of Queens Consolidated was his one place of solace. The only place where he felt…not peaceful exactly but less agitated. He often stood there to literally watch over Starling and remind himself why he had chosen this life.

Still he became the Arrow to help people, to help Starling. He couldn’t very well intimidate one of its residents for unwittingly encroaching on his thinking space. Diggle definitely wouldn’t approve. Oliver could see the Eyebrow of Judgment raising itself at him for even contemplating scaring pretty harmless looking blondes minding their own business on rooftops.

Another stolen look reveals the girl to be pacing up and down, occasionally huffing. Although it was dark Oliver could make out the pout on her bright pink lips and the wonderfully petulant look on her face. It seems like someone had a rough day at work in his family company.

He stands and watches her for a little while as she mutters under her breathe, grizzling and grousing to herself. She’s so vivid. So alive and full of colour, standing there in her printed dress and bright peach cardigan. She was the embodiment of living. Oliver found himself smiling in the shadows, completely forgetting that just a few minutes ago he had seriously contemplated giving her a fright to get her off the roof.

He shoots an arrow and swings away. Oliver Queen didn’t share but it looks like tonight the Arrow would have to share his space with her.

*** 

To his surprise he feels disappointed the next time few times he visits QC’s rooftop and finds himself all alone, no colourful blond to observe. He was alone, his space had been reclaimed and yet it didn’t feel the same. He simply couldn’t enjoy it the way he used to. 

***

The next few times he spots her she’s in a much better mood and could often be seen happily munching on containers of take away while enjoying the views Starling had to offer. Oliver finds his mind begin to wander. Who was she and why did she work so late all the time at QC?

A quick check of the company database later reveals her name to be Felicity Smoak. Oliver smiles when he reads her name. Felicity. Intense happiness. The name suited her. Even when she’d clearly been in a bad mood that first time he saw her, there was something so bright and cheery about her that drew him in. It wasn’t just her bright coloured outfits. There was a certain magic to Felicity Smoak. 

***

Oliver finds himself looking for her every night now, hoping that he’ll get to catch a glimpse. It’s become part of his weekly routine. Beat up a few criminals, round up a few bad guys and then come to the rooftop to take a peek at Felicity Smoak in all her sunshiny glory. Funny how even though he only saw her when it was dark the a few glimpses of her still made him feel like he was standing in the sun. 

Tonight she’s on the rooftop battling the wind while trying to make ice cream sandwiches. His sharp eyes could work out the container of chocolate chip cookies she had laid out and the tub of mint chip ice cream.

Felicity bites her lower lip, her brows furrow as she concentrates on scooping a generous scoop of ice cream and pressing it between two cookies. A sudden gust of wind blows her container of cookies and tub of ice cream away. Felicity lunges at the cookies, throwing her body on the box to stop it just it time. She watches in dismay as her tub of ice cream lifts off into the air.

Without thinking Oliver emerges from where he’d been standing watching her and catches the fly away tub with one hand.

“I believe this is yours?” he says offering her the ice cream, making a conscious decision not to turn his voice moderator on. He couldn’t let her lose her ice cream, not when she’d looked so happy setting everything up. Now that he’s shown himself he doesn’t want to scare her. 

Felicity’s jaw drops as her entire body gives a startled jump. She stares at him for a good few seconds before she wordlessly takes the ice cream container from him. The corners of Oliver’s mouth tick up in amusement as he sees Felicity shuffling her body off the cookie container but still carefully holding it in place with one very toned leg to keep it from blowing away. 

“Err ice cream sandwich?” she offers when she finally speaks, thrusting the one she had made earlier in his face.

Oliver tilts his head at her looking slightly confused.

“You saved my ice cream, the least I can do is share,” she grins at him looking completely unperturbed now that she’d had enough time to process who he was and what he might be doing here.

Feeling a bit dazed Oliver takes the ice cream sandwich from her and takes a bite absentmindedly, not quite sure what had happened or why he was now on the QC rooftop sharing ice cream sandwiches with a girl he’d been watching (it’s not called stalking if he never follows her home or has creepy thoughts he tells himself) for some time.

“I’m sorry I invaded on your brooding space,” she says looking cheerfully apologetic as she gingerly lifts up her (very attractive) leg to grab two cookies and resume making another ice cream sandwich.

“I’ve been getting this distinct feeling that someone was watching me. Although not in a creepy way. I had a stalker back in college so I can sense creepiness a mile away. Anyhow I could never spot you so I chalked it up to too much screen time on my part. But your appearance today tells me I was right! Someone was watching me!” She beams at him before triumphantly slapping the second cookie on top of her scoop of ice cream. 

“I guess after a hard nights work saving the city you come up here to brood and save blow away ice cream containers for unsuspecting girls?” she teases before taking a bite out of her ice cream sandwich. 

“I do not brood,” Oliver protests sullenly not knowing what else to say without sounding like a creeper. He didn’t want to admit he’d been watching her. She knew he’d been watching her; he had no desire to admit it out loud. 

“Oh please,” Felicity waves him off carelessly. “One look at you and I know you’re a brooder.” 

Oliver lets out a low disgruntled growl but Felicity pays him no mind and shrugs carelessly.

They sit in silence for a while after finishing their snacks before Felicity speaks again. “Thank you. For rescuing my ice cream. And for saving the city day in, day out.”

She smiles softly at him when she sees the look of mild disbelief on his face. “It’s not every day that we civilians run into you but we do appreciate everything you’ve done for the city. So I just wanted to say thank you. And yes I am speaking for everyone because they should be grateful to you.” Her eyes narrow and a tenacious look takes over her face. “And if they’re not grateful they should get their asses kicked!” 

Oliver finds himself desperately trying to suppress a smile and failing dismally. Felicity beams back, looking pleased to see him smile.

“I should go,” she says reaching over to gather her supplies. Oliver jumps in the help her.

“Stay,” he says, grabbing onto her hand. 

“Oh,” Felicity looks up at him in surprise, her pink lips forming a perfect O but she doesn’t pull her hand away. Instead she gives him a pat with her free hand. “Any other night I would but I’m on the graveyard shift this week. Got things to update and when other people do it I spend the next three days fixing it so I’d rather do it myself.” 

Seeing the disappointment in his face she gives his hand a firm squeeze and tilts her head to look him in the eyes, right through his mask it seems. “The roof will still be here next time.”

*** 

“You’re here tonight,” he says quietly as soon as he spots her, his gentle voice surprising even himself. He secretly refers to it as his Felicity voice. She’s wearing pink shirt with a sparkly purple skirt. Her hair, which is usually pulled back into a neat ponytail, is cascading in loose waves around her face.

She doesn’t bring her usual dazzling brightness tonight; instead there is this warm ethereal glow about her. A much needed calmness to sooth his rankled soul on this night where more bad things have happened than good.

“Hi,” she says turning around and begins to walk towards him. Her smile falters slightly when she sees the storm on his face. Felicity reaches out to touch his hand lightly, not holding onto it but he could feel the warmth of her skin against his. “I have never seen your face properly but I can tell that’s not a good face. Would you like your space back tonight?” She’s so earnest and the reassuring look in her baby blue eyes tells him that she’s willing to stay but only if he wants her to.

Oliver really wants her to stay. He latches onto her small hand and gives it a gentle tug. “Stay,” he pleads.

“Come here,” Felicity clasps his hand firmly and leads him towards the side of the rooftop that overlooks the city. Oliver almost whines at the loss of contact when she lets go of his hand but she settles herself onto the ground and waves him over, patting her lap. “You look like you could use a cuddle. I promise I’m not going to take your mask off.” 

He’s faced mass murderers and assassins but he’s not sure what to do with an invitation like this from a girl like her. Gingerly he sits down next to her. Felicity decides to take matters into her own hands and pulls him in for a hug. He lets out a content sigh and visibly relaxes as her arms wrap around him. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this but he sure as hell wasn’t going to resist it. 

Letting out what sounds like a satisfied purr he lays his head on her lap and closes his eyes.

Starling will always be Starling but for now he has the QC rooftop and Felicity Smoak.


End file.
